the legend of Korin
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Korra was not the avatar but a 15 year old boy similar to her who is patient smart and gay


Korin was the avatar a 15 year old water tribe boy

 **Korin has Amons look when he was 15 and he where's korra's long sleeved outfit**

He was just finishing his fire bending test he took on three fire benders and he had patience still he was strong he shot a twister made of fire then he the benders dodged each shooting huge fire balls at the same time but Korin used their power and added it to his attack. they all went down

I bowed and went on one knee to my masters

"Master's I have completed the fire bending test I await your results" I said

""Korin you have been my most promising student you developed fire bending with no trouble you are my greatest student and it has been an honor to be your teacher you are now a fire bending Master" Master hu wane said I could not contain my excitement I bowed

"Master Katara do you think young Korin is ready for air bending" Master gong said

"Yes Korin has been my best student he is going to be a great avatar he is not naturally gifted with already possessing the elements of water earth fire and air before anyone can teach him but he mastered water bending at 10 years healing as well and he is going to be Tensin's Prize pupil I sure because because after all he is the reincarnation of his grand father avatar Aang" My grandmother Katara said

"Alright we will contact him he will be here with in 2 days" Master Gong stated I bowed and left to my polar bear dogs hutt

"Naga I kicked some serious fire bender butt and now I get to train with uncle Tenzin" I said as my big polar bear dog licked me we then went out for a walk to my favorite spot where I get to look at the sea but then returning to the white lots compound the next two days were great I played with naga while practicing with my air bending I then saw my uncles bison come I heard my little cousin Ikki constantly asking my uncle if their here while my baby cousin Mielo was nibbling on my uncles head my grandmother greeted my uncle and his family first

"Korin!" Said my younger Cousin Jinora, Ikki, and Mielo ran to me they gave me a big hug

"Koran its so great to see you I've read that book you gave me it was great thank you" Jinora said

"Hey Korin is it true that your gonna learn to be an air bending master? will you get tattoos? how much air can you do? said my adorable yet curios cousin Ikki

"hey man your gonna be on my air bending team you me and dad no girls" Mielo said getting on my back

"Kids leave your cousin alone he probably has a lot on his mind" said my pregnant aunt Sena

"It alright I don't" i said making a snowman for my cousins to play withI then saw my proud uncle

"Hello uncle" i said bowing my head in respect then hugging my uncle/airbending master Tensin

"Hello Korin" he said

"I am so excited to be learning air bending" I said but I saw his mood changed

"Well you see their has been a change in plan" he said

"What is it" I said

"You see we are not staying so your air bending training is going to be put on hold" he said

"But" I said

"Come lets talk inside" he said as we went into the dinning hall

"So the reason is because republic city needs me right now" my uncle said

"Well if you can't move here then I will go to republic city with you" I said

"Absolutely not" Master gong said

"Master I was actually going to bring this up I need to go to republic city because I think my avatar spirit has been calling out to me" they looked in shock

"What do you mean" Tenzin said

"for the past 2 months I have been having strange dreams I see my past avatar spirit Grandpa Aang he has just been talking to me its like in my dream we have the same conversation" I said

"What did he say?" Gong asked

"He said Republic city needs me something big is about to go down and the city will need it's avatar" I said

"did he tell you what" my uncle said

"No its like something is keeping me from knowing I think that if my training is moved to the city I might be able to fully understand what he is referring to" I said

"What do you think Master Tenzin" Master gong said

"Well if that is the case I suppose it has to be done" Uncle said

"I agree" Master Gong said

"Then it is decide, Korin pack your things we leave for Republic city in the morning" he said I was excited the next day I got my bag and I got Naga and we went on towards the city I was so excited we arrived at air temple island

"Ok Korin I just have to settle some things at city hall and we are going to start a press conference tomorrow let me just alert the chief of police while you get settled in you are allowed to leave the island but please be careful" Tenzin said I then was escorted to my new room I liked it it was cozy I helped Pema with dinner Tenzin arrived we sat and laughed the next day we were going to start with basic air bending

"Ok were going to work on a basic excersise the goal is to get through those gates" he said

"Does not seem that hard" I said

"Daddy forgot to mention that you have to go through while the gates are moving" Ikki said as tenzin made a gust of wind to spin through the gates

"You must moved through the wind swiftly and you must also be able to move in a seconds notice" Tenzin said with a demonstration by Jinora and a leaf I then took my turned it felt nice like I was one with the wind then I finished the all clapped

"Korin that was excellent your a natural airbender" Tenzin said

"Yeah he really is nice" said a women by the stairs

"Ah Lin, Korin this is republic city's chief of police Lin Beifong, Lin this is my nephew Avatar Korin" Tenzin said she shock my hand and she escorted me to city hall I saw a huge crowd I then walked up on the stage

"Uh hi my name is Korin and I am your new avatar" I said the crowd cheered

"Avatar Korin will you be working with Chief Beifong" said a Journalist

"Uh yes I hope so if I have the time because now I since my stay in republic city has become permanent I am going to finish my avatar training and help how ever I can" I said the press conferees ended and I was escorted back to Air temple Island

"Ok now were are done with the spinning gates we are going on to gliding you see you use the wind current to lift you up" he said pulling out a staff

"This is your grandfather's staff that he used during the invasion of the fire nation Im sure he would want you to have it" he said giving me it I activate it and it was blue I then tried it out I was unbalanced at first but I got the hang of it, it was amazing like nothing I have seen before I then landed and my uncle was happy

"Wow you are going to master air bending in no time" he said we then going back to the temple I then heard the Radio pro bending I would love to see it

in the morning I was talking to my uncle in the mess hall

"Uncle can I please go to the pro bending match tonight" I said

"Im not so sure I think its a mockery of original bending" he said

"But uncle its still a form of bending and as the Avatar I have to master every form" I said

"Fine after Dinner you can go, I will give you a few hundred Yuwans Im sure you will be able to handle your self" he said then we had out morning meditation glider flying and stance training then after dinner I took the Money my uncle gave me I Then swam to the arena and I entered through a window then I then entered a gym I saw different equipment that I have not see before not even at the compound then a man came in and he was about to call security when a guy in a red and whit uniform said

"Don't worry he is with me" he said

"Yeah Im with him" I said

"Colin your gay" the old man said

"Well no and yes well we are not together but yes I'm gay" Bolin said

"Yeah were just here together Im gay too" I said I was openly gay

"Come on" he said walking me to a balcony I met his cute brother mako and his match was amazing


End file.
